User talk:DeathToAll
Oh, I haven't written an appearance section, and Niha is the embodiment of water. So I added a pic of water for her infobox image.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... I've made a new torso for her and changed he weapons, but I'm waiting a little bit to reveal it. Oh, and have you read the prologue to [[Prophecy of the Five: The Dark Side|my ''actual story]]? Please do and te me what you think.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Music videos I wouldn't recommend that, no. Please make a link in the trivia instead.[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 18:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) See . [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I tried using Mibbit and the're all... Really annoying me. TF2 02:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So Chicken Bond, Phyrrus and TDG are saying that we were starting a blog war. We were discussing on making MoC's. How were we arguing. TF2 02:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) We can try But TDG is pestering me with his little "The only place you can talk on is Mibbit.". I'm just thinkng of leaving. TF2 02:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well OK You're basically (along with MT) the only pals I have here. TF2 02:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do want that please. I'm just sick of the things that they said. I mean, look at Phyrrus' message he sent me. TF2 02:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Cool So we got that page up and running. TF2 03:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What Like a certain Mikara? TF2 03:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) See: User:Makuta_Tarkairadan/TMS. MoccerT 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What pic would you like? front, side, sideways? MoccerT 23:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) MoccerT 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm TF2. I lost my password so I had to make another account. Kylma300 10:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. God-like. Shadowmaster 16:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nicely Done. Very good, my friend. A fitting end to a LONG story. oh the Irony. How he who desired to be greatest was cast into the lake of fire, and he who desired total destruction for a good reason was given that which he desired. I like it. I'll put that in (still not gonna say his name out of fear) article once I finish up on my series. The Dark King wanted the Total destruction of the Omniverse for a good reason. Peace. Though he is the source of all evil, he figured out that if there was no existence, then there would be nothing to bother him. Eru saw that this would also mean no death, chaos, or war. But Eru knew that it was up to the mortals to do this, not any of them. He did. Teravicus wanted peace for himself. it was Eru who saw the potential good this created that Teravicus ignored and/or didn't care about. couldn't have said it better myself. fine by me. they're coming along alright, and I haven't gotten the vid up becaus eof how busy I have been lately but it should be up in a few days. Ok, sorry. MoccerT 21:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 15 more days until the first episode of War of Terror. :3 then all shall see the TRUE power of Orshankun! look at The Dark Kings article and go to the name section. read the last sentence. Well, unless you're going to post them on mainspace pages or galleries, I'd kinda recommend linking to them rather than uploading them. You can do that using the tags. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) TMS If you have any MOC ideas, post them here. MoccerT 22:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! No problems whatsoever! Yeah, sure, if you think it appropriate. They are not, by definition, gods, but they do have divine powers so, okay, you can add the titans. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) that's fine Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 01:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I'll make sure to ask you before editing any of you pages. :) MoccerT 23:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Let me hear it! [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I like it! When would this happen?--[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure he won't mind if you add him to the section. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You can. It'd be better if you ran it through with him first, but I'm certain he won't mind. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You've not been annoying at all! A question isn't annoying on websites for me, even if it is repeated several times. And yes, you can use Niha in your storyline and write about her on your page. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Pretty much this is the basic history of Niha. *Niha is created at least ten trillion years ago. *Niha helps defeat Ennithek and Xillahk, and trapps Ennithek in an alternate reality. *Niha gives birth (not literally) to Life. *Niha fights in a three-way battle between herself, Novux and "Whiteout" for control over energized protodermis leaking from Spherus Magna's core. *Niha becomes frustrated and stows away on the nearly complete Mata Nui robot, and is recruited by the Order of Mata Nui *The Mata Nui robot takes off to explore the universe. *Niha completes missions for the Order before the Legends story arc. (This is when most writers would incorporate Niha in their stories). The rest is very sketchy, and I can't tell you what happens, due to writer's block (imagination-wise). That's all. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: God-like In response to your message, I wouldn't consider Morkain a "god"; I see him more as a wise sage-like character, though, like Mata Nui and Tren Krom, Morkain's name lives in more than a few legends and myths. So if you wish to add him to the god-like section, that'd be fine. {Toa Hydros 11:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC)} Tisk Tisk Tisk... I noticed that your only self-MOCs are gods of evil and that kind of stuff... and it seems the only kind of guys you make are Over Powered of lords of hatred or... yeah i just think and know that totally wrong. Just so you know both of your self-MOCs are pure evil. Pboy2-Love And Care Never Dare- 00:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. What weapon and mask does he wield as a matoran? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Apologies. My eyes were sluggish and they didn't notice him. I'll ask you in future. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 14:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sephrinoth I've got the MOC finnished, but I need props, so it may be a little bit. But it will be posted by Sunday, at the latest. You should add on Sephrinoth's page that Niha was later freed by Narctani, just to give the reader the notion that Niha does not die. --[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 18:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Sulf, but I can't make a pic right now. I have to prepare for a missions trip I'm having tomorrow. Once again, sorry :( [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 20:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Out of my MOCs, I believe that Dark Chaos would best fall into that Category. He hates everything and everyone, excluding those that serve his master, though he does despise Sorvak. We don't need include Teravicus in these, because we already covered that he was the source off things dark, including Negative Emotions. Not entirely sure.He is the Yang to Annotar's Yin. While Annotar's core ( their physical appearences are that of Spheres of Energy) is stable and glows, Teravicus's Core is Unstable with Dark Energy, so therefore his core is unpredictable, as is his mood ( He's learned to control this, though if enraged enough, he will snap). The Main emotions he feels are Anger, Hate, Sadism(not sure if thats an emotion), and Pride( somewhat). pretty much The Deities Yes, I will make pages for the others at some point. Deities = individual entities = pages for all of them (at some point). But I guess I can put them on the page. For Sephrinoth, Cthulhu, and your eponymous moc, Sulfeirus. Liopleurodon 00:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome; you earned them. Liopleurodon 00:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I chose him because he exhibits an original, and rather clever design.Liopleurodon 01:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Its Perfectly Fine, for you see my dfriend, even Gods can fail at somethings. No Problem OF course. I've been busy these last few days and a bit excited since Friday is My Birthday. I'm completely fine if you use the gun design. BTW I've postponed War of Terror to Next Month since I hva ebeen ordering pieces to upgrade my current MOCs and build a few new ones for the series. no. For remember, my friend, When Eru's split into Teravicus and Annotar, His Consience and Mind remained, forming a new Body by using an ability that is Unique to many, and Only Godmaster knows of it. Eru possesses the ability to, even when stripped of their power, cause reality and time to bend to their will, due to the Main part of his mind being his Enormous willpower. Teravicus and Annotar also share this ability, since if they lose their power, they can simply will it back, due to reality and the fundamentals laws of the Omniverse serving them. Sorta..... Eru is, like Godmaster, Eternal, so he can never dissapear or Die YouTube Yes, I do. It's called "Zanshin665", but it's more of a novelty than anything else.- [[User:Scorpion665|''' Nightmare ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'Fiction]] Indeed it does Aios Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean he's the tallest being in the Universe, not Galactic Universe though. Kylma300 12:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks..... Kazi22 02:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Somehow we need to sit down and talk about this. Kazi22 03:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. In fact, one thing is, can you give me a better idea for a staff than what he has right now? Kylma300 11:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Sulf. (Can I call you that?) Kylma300 16:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nothing Wrong with that And there is nothing wrong with that I mean seriously but I mean we are all raised differently you know what I mean. I was raised the same way my life is the church since I was born. I went to all sorts of camps and they always told us the difference between big G and little g. My Apologies. Kazi22 04:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's try again. Hello my name is kazi. How are you? Kazi22 04:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mind if we can be friends? The main reason I got angry was because of the other users. I knew where you was coming from but I didn't like it when about eight users came in from nowhere and got involved nd I understand that they were I guess trying to help but to me they should have done what you did and got an admin. But we can still be amigos? Kazi22 17:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok and you know what I respect that. Thanks. Me too. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Oh Ok. I understand it now. See I am going on 22 and I am still learning something new everyday. But I gotcha now. BTW my birthday is this Sunday. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Eventually, we do plan on making the God Beings page. 'J97Auditore 02:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) God In the page God, I need to change Aios into the God section, not God-like because he's the creator of everything in the Universe and Galactic Universe. Is that okay? Kylma300 17:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aios He has all powers and maximum strength in all the powers. I'll update his page. Kylma300 17:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Kylma300 12:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Triunity page? Kylma300 12:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What d'you mean? Like is he in space? If so then yes, Tuyunkai is the Huis homeworld beyond the black hole in the Milky Way which is actually a wormhole, leading to the Galactic Universe, where the original BIONICLE story took place. Kylma300 20:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh right. Sorry. Didn't know what you mean, Yes. He is. Kylma300 21:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Why not make a Devil page? So like Good and Evil? Kylma300 21:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Smart idea. Kylma300 21:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry soryr i forgot to ask for permission, could you put it back though if you dont mind? its your choice Daniel.c.c. 18:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: hahaha, I knew I had forgotten something.. I'm very sorry for my rude edit, it wasn't my intention. I'll remind myself of asking you to add it in the future, as I'll probably make use more of that page. cheers mate! Reaper of Souls 19:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Whoa! Totally forgot! I'll get to that as soon as possible. I have already seen and read the (unnecesary) debate. Oh how it disgusts me what we humans have become, such low tolerance. We both are servants and men of God, yet the fool refuses to see that. What we have written was and still is purely fictious and holds no sway over our beliefs. And I would suppose it is ok to had him to the page, but I have read his story, and it appears that it is not quite certain wether he has always existed, for, even a minor god could create a Universe, according to BionicleKid. But for now, I shall approve. sounds good. You are free to make whatever you want, so long as it follows the site guidelines. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Just about everything. Quite frankly, it's a poorly-written, disorganized mess. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, the grammar and spelling need a lot of work, for one, and the page and paragraph structure aren't clear either. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) God-like Sure- [[User:Scorpion665|'Worthless as ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'the sun above the clouds']] Would it be OK if Niha directly helped Sephrinoth come into being other than live birth? Like the Crystallis creates an egg in her palm, and months later, it hatches? I just feel that giving live birth in BIONICLE is uncanny. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Ah. A fellow Final Fantasy Fan. IceBite 02:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll tell him as soon as I talk to him next. J97Auditore 22:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm kind of having problems with this Niha/Sephrinoth/Narctani business. I'd rather you use a differrent MOC. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Hey dude, wassup. I can't really do alot of videos and what not since my computer is on the fritz. btw, I found a new term that can be used for the Dark King and Sephrinoth. Destroyers are ultra-violent villains who exist to destroy everything around themselves, they are a type of Cataclysm but not all Cataclysms are Destroyers and vice versa - Destroyers are single-minded and untiring, they will continually destroy until they are either destroyed or imprisoned: they can not be reasoned with, bribed or made to retreat - in short they are a living nightmare. tell me what you think. Devastator12L 17:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Villains wiki of course :3 thank, me and devator12l call each other brothers and he said we were created just after eru and that eru created the omniverse and kiron and teravicus are Great creators that also created life aside from mata nui also hes offline but he said i can add it Message can you do that, sorry for argueing with shadowmaster but i wont stand being bossed around if i mispelled something he could just correct it for me FatalKenshen 00:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't owrry, User:FatalKenshen has no need to talk to me about using Teravicus and Eru. 2 reasons why. 1st, I have given permission to ALL users to use The Dark King in their stroy as long as they do an accurate portrayal of him. 2nd, Kiron is one my best friends on Skype, So we have discussed this before. just wished to let you know.Devastator12L 04:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) its cool Thanks! :D Sure..... Though he's not exactly god-like...... But his powers could be that of a god of evil..... So sure. :) The Mad Header 00:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think god-like would be best..... The Mad Header 01:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy He must be neutral. He can do bad things, just don't call him 'evil'. (: --'TDG (Talk)' 02:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You won't get banned. Just change it and abide by the policy next time. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 02:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well yes. Just as long as it doesn't say "Sulferious is evil" or anything like that. --'TDG (Talk)' 02:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Language. Not until it follows the MoS. --'TDG (Talk)' 02:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The headings for one. And get another person to read over it, in cause you missed something. More importantly, ask the admin who added there if it's okay to remove it yet. --'TDG (Talk)' 02:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not just for you. I'm doing it on everyone who does the evil and good thing. And don't worry, I'll take the heat from the admins, I don't care. And I believe this will help the wiki, rather then having people get in trouble over saying their character is evil. I would say, that's the spirit, but you know, the policy is the policy. If you KNOW the page can be read easily, remove it. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 03:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know. Devastator12L 05:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) TMS Are you able to make a Mikara? Remember the idea me, MT and you caem up with? Kylma300 15:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've got a Sand Mikara so I'll upload that tomorrow. Also, we shoudl make a TMS wikia. Kylma300 16:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Come by often to contribute if you want. Kylma300 17:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --Kylma300 17:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. btw, heres the link to what I think is the best song for Teravicus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRGTrHR9Tcg Devastator12L 04:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) A few grammatical errors. I corrected most of them. Shadowmaster 19:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Remember, Concepts are created by people. they are not physical things. It is impossible to control them. And Indeed, It sounds much better if you say that dark things originated from a being, Like I said how all evil spirits and dark elements originated from the black thoughts of the Dark King. so, it sounds good. Adobe After Effects CS5.5 Invitation You're invited, if you wish to join! Liopleurodonferox 01:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Here is the official club Template. I'll add your name to the list, if you haven't already. Liopleurodonferox 03:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Liopleurodonferox 04:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) well, I found the similar appearance idea not to my liking, so I decided to make them look different, yet still similar. For Instance, Teravicus is tall and Mighty, while Annotar is subtle and peaceful. besides, it also gave me the chance to show what an Anken, usually looks like, since Annotar is King of the Anken Devastator12L 04:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It was Annotar who "created" the 3rd and Fourth Periods. However, he didn't make them from Scratch, he took the microscopic Particles left over from the Dark King's rampage and re-created the Omniverse. Only Eru can completely create something as Grand as an omniverse. Annotar can only create Life, due to him being the Lord of Creation, and Matter, though not to an Enormous scale. Its Perfectly Fine. And Vice Versa with Teravicus. Teravicus:" Whats the point of ruling miserable insects when all they're good for is target practice and dying? Its better if they're all dead so they can't be an annoyance anymore." It sounds good, but there's something that I've been wanting to clear up. Teravicus does not want to destroy everything for self peace. He just wants to destroy it because thats what he was born as. He is Eru's dark thoughts and most of his power given form. He destroys because thats what he is. He is Death and Destruction itself. He is single-minded in his task. He finds everything his "Brother" (He is a part of Eru, so is therefore held as his equal, though not in power and wisdom.) created a nuisance thats screams for his death, for everything in Existence hates Teravicus, since he is the antithesis of Creation. Finding self-peace is an extremely minor goal in the Black Gods Mind. but the seperation of Teravicus and Sulfeirus is good, in order to further the difference. Teravicus is a Dark God who's only desire is for the destruction and death of everything that Eru created. Sulfeirus is a fallen deity who desires to corrupt and rule everything his father, Godmaster, created, wanting above all else to become the Greater God. Well, it's sorta like a never ending illusion. The Place Teravicus was imprsioned fulfills the greatest desire of the occupant, and, for Teravicus, It caused him to believe that he had finally completed his task. Could I... Hey, Sulf, it's lio. I just wanted to ask if I could put Narcisca in the go-like section of your God page. Also, have you seen my newest story ''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' ? That's absoulty fine. i do not care if anyone fixes spelling/typographical errors at all. Thanks for asking, though. Liopleurodon 22:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude. I just had the most random idea ever. Now, this will be non-canon, but what if we had Teravicus and Sulfeirus work together and review movies. It would be so wierd, yet hilarious at the same time. We can talk about it on skype, if you agree. P.S did you read the prelude for "Through the eyes of Evil"? Devastator12L 07:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed I did. I'm just simply thinking about it. Devastator12L 02:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll go look through for anything that needs changing, make some minor alterations, then remove the tag. Shadowmaster 15:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I probably put Helios on your god page, under god like, but if so, it was probably a while back, for I do not remeber. Do you want me to remove him? I do believe that would be a good idea. I have been feeling a bit uneasy about putting our MOCs in a position that is equal to that of God's (I'm a God-Fearing Man). it would also help tone things down and mae it easier when writing and not have to explain so much in our stories. For instance, I can change The dark king's prison from in between life and death to between all Universes. It would make him more mysterious and add a little bit to why he hates the Multiverse so much. Devastator12L 02:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for entering! Your entry is now on the contest's page! Hopefully it'll receive some competition soon! --- Sincerly, Cpl Echo 1 High Resolution 17:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC)